


产卵的蛇

by LeviSaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	产卵的蛇

鬼晓得是哪次被射进肚子里的时候揣上的，但他不在乎搞大他肚子的人到底是哪个混蛋，因为反正他也不会管这一肚子的小麻烦的，毕竟这不是第一次，也不可能是最后一次。  
他的肚子从一个月前肉眼可见的被撑大，从可以忽略的微微的涨腹感到现在几乎无法下床走动的负重仅仅用了一个月的时间。  
还好他是条伊甸园的Snake，不然要是每次受孕都要让他在床上躺上七八个月，他一定会记得把接下来所有想把阴茎塞进他的小屁股里的人都先塞进安全套里。  
三个星期前他的小肚子还只是微微隆起，现在已经饱涨得沉沉地往下坠了。被蛇蛋撑得满满的肚子自然显现不出圆润的弧线，贴合卵蛋的形状变成一块块凸起的模样，甚至能隔着肚皮摸着数出这次他揣上了几颗蛋。  
能让他安分的躺在床上什么都不干的事情真的不多，但是他现在真的没法揣着一肚子的蛋站起来了。它们总是沉甸甸的想要往下坠，仿佛是知道出口就在下面似的。  
在Snake第一次被往肚子里塞进这么一打的蛇蛋的时候，他并不是没有尝试过临近分娩期还要蹦起来，当然，结果是在他跑出屋子之前就下了一颗坠在肛口的蛋，还被该死的连锁反应搞得腿软在了门边上，于是他第一次下蛋的经历就是在冰凉坚硬的地板上摩擦，真不是什么值得回忆的好事情。  
Snake摸着自己的肚子，手指沿着肚皮上蛋与蛋撑出来的并不明显凹痕滑过去，眯着眼睛比划着蛇蛋的大小。他学会了测量蛋的尺寸和掐一个模糊的日期来算什么时候可以把这一肚子的麻烦给弄出去。这些蛇蛋已经足够大了，塞满了他的肚子，要是再长下去，指不定会撑破了他的小肚皮。  
他勉强扶着床边的椅子背坐起来，一只手还得塞在他鼓胀的肚子底下托着，不然光靠他的脊椎来支撑，怕是有点为难人了。  
他几乎无法收紧自己的肛门，他尽力了，但是真的做不到。蛋壳从肛口隐约露出一点本身雪白的颜色，Snake抿着嘴把手别到身后探下去摸，他摸到自己被撑开的肛门，肛口嘬紧了一圈，堪堪托住那块被粘液黏膜裹得淋汤滑腻的蛋壳。  
他收回手，垂着眸子看看摸得一手都是的粘液，撵了撵那滑腻的触感，然后甩甩手抹在了另一只手臂上，抓着椅背沉腰乖乖跪好，开始往下腹施力。  
沉在肛口的那只蛋已经在往外吐了，肛口随着Snake吐息施力的节奏一点点的后退，吐出直径最大的那一圈。  
这是最令人紧张的时刻，椭圆形的蛋卡在肛口，被吐出来的那半边自然是更好出的尖头，而钝头被卡在里面，很容易一不留神就吃回来。白费了半天的力气还要被该死的蛇蛋顶回肚子里狠狠地操上一下？不，他才不要。  
Snake微微蹙着眉头，肛门卡在直径最大一圈的蛋上真的不算好受，只能轻轻地急促喘气才能稍微缓解掉一部分的胀痛。  
吸气和小腹上一个松懈是同一个步调的，吐出的那一半裹着黏滑粘液的雪白蛇蛋就这么眼睁睁的被肛口一圈粉嫩的肉给吃了回去。  
肚子里因为排出的这半颗蛋而整体下坠的其他蛇蛋本是重重的沉下来挤压这他的前列腺和膀胱，隐隐的尿意已经是在极限的边缘试探，结果这第一颗蛋一下子被吃回去，直直的撞在膀胱上，Snake的注意力完全落在了不太受控制的括约肌上，哪里料得到这么一下，直接被自己的蛋给操出一股尿，从半硬的阴茎头部吐出来，稀稀拉拉的流到床单上，腥骚的气味缓缓腾上来，唤醒着他所剩不多的羞耻心。  
他粗粗的喘着气，没有给自己留太多停顿的时间，就开始了下一轮的使力。他死死地抠着椅背，紧咬下唇憋出似乎带着些委屈的呻吟，下腹做劲的频率把他的呻吟都分割成一节节的，变成挣扎痛苦却又混杂愉悦的片段。  
这样的画面一遍遍的重复着，雪白的卵蛋从肛口探出来，到近乎一半的地方又滑溜溜地缩了回去。  
直到Snake尝试第四遍失败的时候，他终于忍不住开始掉眼泪了。  
胯下的床单已经被他的尿液和卵胎外膜的粘液浸得透湿，卵蛋每失败地往回撞一次，就会挤压着膀胱逼他出些尿，从开始的小股，到现在已经只能尿出一点点的细流了。  
这太难过了。他委屈地抽抽鼻子，即使经验告诉他第一个总是很难产，也不能安慰他挫败煎熬的心情。  
Snake托着自己的肚子缓慢地移动到床头，叠起枕头好让自己趴在墙上的时候有东西能分担一部分肚子的重量。他塌下腰去，用手掰开自己的臀瓣，咬着下唇用几乎混进哭腔的声音哼哼着。  
他从未觉得卵蛋落地的声音有如此美妙过，虽然那只是裹着粘液的蛋球接触到被浸湿的床单的一声闷响，但也足够让他欣喜一下了。  
好的，那么接下来还有七只。

…………

床铺因承受着卵蛋的重量而往中间微微下沉，七枚硕大的蛇蛋在Snake的腿间堆着，裹着一层黏糊糊的保护膜，把他的腿搞得湿湿嗒嗒。  
但他暂时还无暇去顾及这些无关紧要的细节，他的肚子已经平坦下去，唯独小腹还有一个形状椭圆的隆起。  
这是最后一个了。  
他几乎已经没有力气支撑住他的腰，腿肉几乎肉眼可见的哆嗦着，晃出细细的摆子。他控制不住这个，他甚至连好好的趴在墙上，给自己的肠道一个更加方便将卵蛋排出的姿势都做不到，你不能要求太多。  
Snake趴在他堆叠起来用作托住他鼓胀肚子的枕头上，那些已经被产出体外的蛇蛋被他护在胯下腿间，即便他已经真的跪不住了，但那些堆起来挂着湿滑粘液的蛇卵触及到他的腹部，他即使腿上打摆子打得再厉害，也会堪堪撑住，让身体悬在刚好触及到那些卵蛋的位置。  
鬼晓得是什么样的心理在暗自作祟。  
最后一个总是最折磨人的，每一次都是这样。  
孕期消磨掉原本可以达到充沛程度的体力，拖着疲倦的身体把囤积在肚子里的卵一颗颗的排出来，或许他早就透支了自己的体力，他从第五颗蛋被排出体外的时候起，就已经是随时都觉得自己会晕过去的程度了。  
最后这颗卵的位置似乎很是蹊跷，Snake能感受到它的上下的尖钝头颠倒了过来，这让本就煎熬的生产变得更加痛苦。  
他努力的把手伸到后面去，掰开自己的小屁股，透明的粘液率先从被先前的卵蛋给来回操松了的肛口流出来，落在他胯下堆起的蛋上，与表面的黏膜混为一体，融进了床单里。  
他真的已经很用力了，但是他肚子里的最后这颗蛋似乎并不打算乖乖听话，钝头朝下，这让他很难将它排出。  
他又累又急，那些已经被排出的卵把他逼得尿床，还射了好几滩的精。  
这怎么能怪他呢？为了这些该死的蛇卵，他的小屁股里已经两个多星期没有吃上粗长壮实的大阴茎了，他的身体在叫嚣着用性爱灌满他的屁股，最好是灌上一屁股的白浆，满到溢出来。  
但是现在并不是说这个的好时机，毕竟他的屁股确实还有一些事情需要处理一下。  
Snake腾出一只手来按压着小腹里的那颗卵，努力的帮助排卵，让它好更快的从屁股里滚出去。而另一只手掰着臀肉，企图把括约肌拉开一些。  
他能感觉到他的肚子在一点点变轻，啊，这太美妙了，他的小屁股和小肚子都不需要这一坨白花花的蛇蛋，它们需要能把他送进天堂或者地域的阴茎，和浓浓的精液。  
他松开摁在肚子上的手，伸到后面去帮助拉松肛口，他有些心急，所以掐得用力了些，饱满的臀肉被他捏得变形，白肉从他的指缝见溢出来，形成美妙而色情的曲线，还落下了血色的指痕。  
但他还是失败了，他想不出到底是哪一次的呼吸出了错，还是不该把摁着肚子的那只手拿走，他不想考虑这些乱七八糟的事情。  
“Non, non, non, non, non……”他哭着祈求，一下子抽紧了小腹，徒劳地排斥这颗光滑的卵蛋滑回他的肚子里，他甚至企图用手指抠进肛口和蛋壳的边缘想把它抓出来，但是那是不可能发生的事情。  
Snake哭了起来，眼角哭得通红，睫毛被泪珠捏成一簇簇的模样，原本可以把他衬托得野而自由的蓬松的长发这会早就被蹭得一团乱。他只是太委屈了，而可怜的小脑子也快被操停了机。  
他几乎要放弃了，他自暴自弃地软下身子来，像一条真正的蛇那样把自己团成一个球，闷在枕头里连呼吸都想一并抛弃了去。  
他的蛋们，在他的身下一个挨着一个排列着，凉凉地贴着他的肚皮，贴着那唯一一颗还待在他肚子里的蛋。  
见鬼的，我不要再生了！就让它在我的肚子里破壳吧！  
Snake拖着一团糟的身体，一动不动地缩在那边企图逃避现实。  
但是那是不可能的。  
他摇摇晃晃的支起身子，低头看着腿间的蛋，又瞅瞅小腹坠着的那一小块的隆起，抬手把糊住睫毛的眼泪擦在胳膊上，把最后这颗蛋生下来。  
当那声蛋壳与蛋壳相互撞击，发出那种带着保护膜粘液所特有的清脆磕碰声时，Snake终于一下子斜瘫在旁边空出的床单上，用哭得沙甜的嗓子粗粗的喘气，发出委屈至极和终于解脱的难以描述的呻吟。  
然后，他像一条真正的蛇那样，盘踞着他所产下的蛋，无暇顾及一片混乱的床单与这个房间微妙的气味，沉沉的睡了过去。

 

END.


End file.
